Love can break down death
by Reita'sTwin
Summary: ScReW are from the planet of Asguards and Byou discovers that as long as he stays on Earth he will continue to die, Can Ruki save him or will he cease to exist.


We came from a planet called Asguards, where everything is made of gold and we all have incredible powers. Our power vary from our personalities and our life. We all have the power to fly. No one has the same powers, we are all different but we're all the same as well. The children of Asguards do not find out their powers until they are thirteen thats also when they learn how to fly.

Our children aren't born in the way others are. Our women aren't meant to mate with men, we are born through our parents mind. A women looks upon a man and tells them that they favor him.

Once that is done they join together in marriage and the woman only makes a child with the man she is married to. As you can see our race is very pure and clean. One day our planet was invaded by Lahethians from the planet Lahet.

They are cold blooded killers, ans their planet is made of ice ans snow. The war nearly destroyed our planet almost freezing it. We prayed to the Gods for help but they don't take sides.

So the Mothers and Fathers were forced to send their offspring to different worlds in hope that they'll be safe. Most of the infants died on our planet because of the Lahetian monsters.

The war killed millions and is still killing more as this war has gone on for thousands of years. As a Asguardian that was sent away while they were young grow up, they are expected to go back and help. But since they aren't on Asguards they grow to the ways of the planet they were sent to and then learn nothing of their heritage and of the war.

But I know, I was the first child to be sent away to...Earth.

"Byou! Come on, our live is about to start and we can't do it without a vocalist!"

I snapped out of trance as I heard the shrill sound of Kazuki's voice. I got up from where I was sitting and walked out of the room. Kazuki was an Asguardian just like me, but he was rare.

He was one of the few Asguardians that were born to be the scientists of our planet but since he was not able to grow up there he can only use his knowledge for the humans, and to him he says 'the humans have simple technology and may be the most underdeveloped planet in the universe.'

He came here four hundred years after I did. We don't age after we hit a certain number but only when we aren't on Asguards. We meet in an alley in Tokyo, he had run away from home when he was fifteen.

His Earth-parents found him in there backyard one night when he was only a day old. He told me he ran away because his parent thought he was possessed when he hit thirteen and was sick and tires of being called a demon.

"Hey, Kazuki! Where's Byou?"

"He's right here, don't worry." I came up and stood next to Kazuki. I yawned, I really didn't want to go on stage tonight I'm just going to get sweaty and sticky like always but today I really didn't want to on.

"Hey don't get sleepy now we got to go." I nodded and walked in the hallway that lead towards the stage.

After the live, I went back into the room I was in before. I sat down and poured some water on my face.

"Wow, Byou I've never seen you this tired before."

"I've felt this tired before, I don't know what's wrong." Yuuto sat next to me and rubbed my back. He was always the quiet and soft spoken one, he never yelled or criticized people. He was so very nice and he was a sensitive person.

He was the last one to come Earth that is after Jin but like a hundred years after. He's still considered a baby, and is fairly new to his powers.

He was born during a very special time. You see, a star explodes often in our part of the galaxy and sometimes when a star explodes it releases gamma rays that expand in two different ways. Well one day it happened and a gamma ray burst reached Asguards and Earth. And it happened the day Yuuto was born, so then he was naturally embedded to Earth, he can control most of the things that happens in this planet.

Rain, Hurricane, the Sun shining, Earthquakes, you name it. When he came to Earth his supposed Earth-parents didn't take him and dropped him off at my place. I took him in as a son and we've known each other ever since.

"Thanks Yuuto I think I just need to go to sleep." He nodded and got up to help me, I said I was fine and that I could get up myself. We started to go back to our tour bus, I laid down on the couch that was inside. Something is seriously wrong, I've been feeling like this for sometime and Asguardians don't get sick what so ever.

need to find out what's wrong, it may be something I have no clue about but it can't be good.

I was dropped off at home so I could get some rest. I walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and help me relax. After I was done I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

I suddenly had a pain glimpse of a dark figure, it looked like a woman. She was hold her hand out to me, then I heard a voice.

**"Its time."** I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. I looked around and everything was uncomfortably quiet. I turned the TV on to distract me from the awkward silence.

I sat up against the head board and tried to think of who that was. We had Goddesses only and they usually would come in our dreams when something was going to happen. Aura the Goddess of Love, Aris the Goddess of War, Zena the Goddess of Wisdom, and Jama the Goddess of Death.

I think I saw Jama, when a Goddess shows up in person or in a dream then whoever the Goddess is tells you what's going to happen to you in your life. I tried to get the thought out of my head and tried to think of something else. But their is another Goddess, the Goddess of Hope, Allura and she appears in our dreams and gives us hope during hard times. I called Kazuki hoping he would answer.

"Hello? Byou? Why are you calling you're supposed to be asleep."

"I know and I was trying to but I think I saw Jama."

"Well were you asleep?"

"No, but still I saw her and she had her hand out telling me it was time."

"I think the Gods are playing tricks on you, they used to do that to me."

"Yeah, okay sorry for bothering you then."

"Mhmm, good night."

"Night." I hung up still worried about that vision I had and too afraid of going back to sleep, I got up and put my shoes on. I'm going for a walk.

As I was walking I went past a diner and saw Ruki from the GazettE eating alone. He looked like he was crying, so normally I wouldn't go near him because our bands are like rivals but I went in anyway.

I walked through the door and looked at him, walked carefully towards him and stood over him. He looked up at me then looked back down and continued to cry in his food.

I sat down looking at him concerned, I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

"What are you doing here Byou?" He let out a sob and pulled his hand away, he grabbed some of his food and was about to put it in his mouth but dropped it back on his plate.

"Hey, Ruki it can't be that bad. What happened?" He looked at me angrily and was about to yell but he couldn't he just let out another wail and put his head down in pain.

"Ruki, it's okay you can tell me."

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone okay!" I shrugged and got up to leave but I decided to pay Ruki's bill. I walked out and started to head towards a store that was still open.

As I looked for something nice, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong with Ruki and he really needed help. But that only made my situation worse.

I needed to know whether it was a trick or was Jama trying to tell me something. Maybe she was trying to tell something about Ruki, what if he's trying to commit suicide or he might die in an accident or something. I walked out of the store and saw Ruki walking away from the diner to his car.

I didn't want to follow because he'll start thinking I'm a freak, so I just watched him go to his car. He didn't turn it on or anything he just sat there, he then pulled something out. I could see what it was, a gun and I knew he was going to use that to end his life.

I saw him put the gun in his mouth, but then I used my speed to get there before he pulled the trigger. I stood over him and opened the door even though it was locked. He looked at me in amazement.

"How the hell did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right by your car and I saw what you were doing. Ruki why would you go and kill yourself?"

"No, you weren't right there, you were by that store; across the parking lot and that's none of your business!"

"It's my business now! You tried to kill yourself! Why would you do something so idiotic?" He looked at me in disbelief and then got out of the car looking at the door.

"Hey, you opened that when it was locked! How the hell did you do that?"

"Ruki the door was unlocked, and you need to tell me why were you going to kill yourself."

He got back in his car and closed the door, he started the car and drove off; fast. I sighed knowing that he might try do kill himself later, I walked back home and tried to call Kazuki. But when I got home I saw Yuuto sitting on the couch.

"Yuuto what are you doing awake?"

"You weren't here so I got scared and came down to watch TV."

"Okay but it is late and we have a meeting tomorrow so go to bed." He nodded and got up to say good night with a hug, and went up stairs. I sat down and tried to think, why would Ruki want to kill himself? Well it can't be good, but I had to go to bed now.


End file.
